


Inevitable

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Castiel's coat gets all bloody and Dean lends him some clothes for movie time. He most certainly does not check him out. Or fall asleep on him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Inevitable

“Take that damn coat off, Cas,” Dean frowned at Castiel’s blood-stained trench coat. He had inadvertently splashed him with it when he cut off the vampire’s head with his machete. 

Castiel pursed his lips but did as he said, shucking off the coat and holding it at arm’s length.

“How do you even manage to get the blood stains out all the time?”

“A little bit of grace and tide,” he replied, earning a chuckle from Dean. He took the coat from him and was about to walk out when he saw his white button down.

“You know what? Take off  _ all  _ your clothes,” he said, waving his hand up and down. 

“Take the guy to dinner first,” Sam replied from behind them, grinning widely. 

Castiel chuckled and Dean grew red, muttering, “Shut up, Sam. Don’t you have some research to do or something?”

“Trying to get rid of me?” 

“Sam!” 

“Alright, relax! I’m going to watch a movie with Jack,” Sam replied, walking past them and the laundry room. 

“He’s an idiot,” Dean muttered, unwilling to look at Castiel.

“Quite.”

Castiel took his shoes off, setting them to the side. He took his pants off along with his blazer and shirt, leaving him in boxer briefs and a white T-shirt. 

Dean’s mouth opened ever so slightly as his eyes roamed from his socks to his thighs to his biceps to, finally, his tilting head. 

“Is there something wrong?” Castiel questioned him, his face passive.

“Uh- no. Nope. Nothing’s wrong. I thought you had a bug on your shirt, that’s all.” 

“Right.”

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, until they were interrupted by Jack’s yell. 

“Dean! Cas! Movie’s starting!” 

They cleared their throats and looked anywhere but each other’s eyes. 

“I’m going to shower... I don’t need to, but it feels nice,” Castiel broke the silence, looking down at his socks. 

“Sure, of course... Do you  wanna borrow some sweats and a T-shirt? It’s way  comfier than business wear,” Dean replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“Yes, that would be nice.”

“All right, I’ll set some on my bed; you can grab it once you’re out. I’ll be... with Sam and Jack.”

“Okay.” 

Dean all but ran out of the laundry room, heart beating a little too fast for just having looked at his best friend take off his clothes. 

He jogged to his bedroom and took out some old gray sweat pants and a plain navy-blue T-shirt. He knew they wore the same size- even though Cas looked a bit more buff than him sometimes. It was something he refused to dwell on. Mostly. 

He landed on the love seat and put his feet up on the coffee table. 

Sam and Jack looked up from the other couch and smiled at him innocently, not fooling him at all.

“What?”

“Nothing,” they replied at the same time. 

“ Cas’ll be here in a bit. He’s showering.”

They nodded at him and focused on the movie- they were streaming  _ The Dark Knight _ , one of Dean’s favorites. 

Fifteen minutes later, Cas walked into the room nonchalantly, sitting right next to Dean. 

Dean could smell the soap and shampoo he used himself, a crisp clean scent that somehow smelled better on Cas. 

He turned his head and smiled at him, Cas grinning in return. 

Sam and Jack glanced at them and nudged  each other; eyebrows raised in a playful manner. 

Throughout the movie, Dean surreptitiously stole glances at Cas, whose brown hair was ruffled and soft-looking. Sometimes he’d stretch and put his hands behind his head, fit arms in full view, making Dean bite his own lips unconsciously. 

This was not the first time he had checked Cas out, but it was harder to ignore him when he was wearing a single layer of clothes, fresh out of the shower; skin ready to be worshipped and caressed. Dean internally slapped himself, urging his libido to calm down. 

____________________

Two hours later, Sam turned the TV off and he and Jack headed to their rooms for bed- not before taking a picture of Dean asleep on Cas. 

He rolled his eyes at them and shooed them away, cheeks only slightly pink.

Dean’s head was on his shoulder and he looked more peaceful than ever; breaths quiet and even. Cas gently carded his fingers through his hair, and Dean automatically snuggled into him more. 

Five minutes later Dean opened his eyes and seemingly realized where he was. He got off of Castiel quickly, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Cas, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” he looked at Cas with wide,  apologetic eyes, melting Cas like a popsicle on a hot summer day. 

“It’s okay- you just looked so peaceful. And, unfortunately, that’s rare, Dean,” Castiel replied, lifting his hand to Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean looked at his eyes and then his lips, and without thinking twice, he dove in and kissed him. Castiel’s lips didn’t move, but he didn’t move away, either. He stopped to look at Castiel, who looked like he was wondering whether he was in a weird dream. 

“Cas, I’m SO sorry, I don’t know what I was-” Dean was interrupted by Castiel’s lips, firm and gentle, surprising him and taking his breath away. He quickly reciprocated and straddled his lap, earning a breathy moan from Cas. 

“I love you,” Castiel looked up at him reverently, panting slightly. He smiled at him shyly and cradled his face in his hands. 

“I love you, too... in case it’s not clear enough already,” Dean replied, laughing as Cas joined him; their foreheads touching. 

“Do you want to... go to my room?” 

“God, yes.”

They quickly got off the couch and Dean led the way, his hand holding onto Cas’ like a lifeline. He stopped abruptly and whispered into Castiel’s ear.

“I  _ need _ to get in between those thighs,” Dean said, his own pulse speeding up at just the thought of it. 

Cas swallowed hard and gripped Dean’s hand tighter and led him away, whispering, “ _ What  _ are we waiting for then?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr- I'm deservetobesaved.


End file.
